Lo siento
by Jenn1035
Summary: Clary necesita entrenar, pero Jace resulta ser un tutor bastante implacable. Cuando Clary se enfurece, que hará Jace para que lo perdone? One-Shot. Primer fic de TMI no me maten si queda muy mal!


Ella estaba simplemente agotada.

Después de una larga hora de entrenamiento con Jace, Clary sencillamente no podía mas. Al principio había creído que Jace, dada su relación, la trataría con algo mas de delicadeza. Había estado muy equivocada.

Jace era un entrenador implacable y muy exigente. Cada vez que Clary no lograba hacer lo que le pedía, él la presionaba aún mas para que lo hiciera, hasta el punto en que tenía que forzar hacia dentro las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir cada vez que obligaba a sus músculos a estirarse brutalmente.

"Vamos Clary" había dicho cuando ella se había rehusado a practicar combate cuerpo a cuerpo con él, "prometo ser gentil."

Cada uno se había situado a un extremo de una enorme colchoneta, en posición de combate. No pasaron ni diez segundos, antes de que Jace se abalanzara contra ella y la arrojara contra la colchoneta, despojándola de todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Esa había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, furiosa, Clary se había levantado y había salido a trompicones de la sala de entrenamiento rumbo a la habitación que le habían dado dentro del instituto. Jocelyn y Luke habían ido a pasar el fin de semana en la granja y, después de mucho insistir, Jocelyn había accedido a que Clary se quedara esos días en el instituto, siempre y cuando Maryse estuviera presente. Al encontrar la puerta, Clary se había arrancado su ropa para entrenar y se había puesto una camisa vieja y unos shorts, luego se había arrojado sobre la cama y se había envuelto con las sábanas, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta o en recoger su ropa. Su cuerpo exhausto la había hecho quedarse dormida al instante.

Cuando ella había salido de la sala de entrenamiento hecha una furia, él no había podido evitar seguirla hasta la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, Izzy lo había detenido, tomándolo del brazo. "Déjala, esta cansada y necesita dormir." Era lo que ella había dicho. "Necesito verla" había respondido él, a lo que ella le había contestado "Ya la viste por una hora y la hiciste sufrir bastante, es momento de que la dejes recuperarse de tu brutal entrenamiento y luego te disculparás con ella, pero por el momento, déjala dormir" Luego se había retirado a su habitación y lo había dejado a él con la palabra en la boca, pero claro, Isabelle tenía razón. Jace había sido muy exigente con Clary y tenía que arreglar las cosas. Fue entonces cuando una idea pasó por su mente.

Clary despertó unas horas después, sintiendo que un camión le había pasado por encima. Estaba adolorida y sus músculos entumecidos. Gruñendo por el dolor, se posicionó boca abajo sobre la cama, intentando dormirse de nuevo. Habían pasado apenas unos minutos, cuando Jace entró silenciosamente a la habitación. Con pasos extremadamente silenciosos se acercó a la cama en la que yacía Clary. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de remordimiento cuando la vio, sus músculos tensos y algunos leves moretones en los brazos y piernas. Todo lo había causado él.

Jace maldijo a Valentine mentalmente, por haberlo entrenado a él de manera tan brutal, puesto que ahora era Jace quien le estaba haciendo lo mismo a Clary y de no haber sido por ese bastardo de Valentine, era probable que Jace hubiera sido mas gentil con ella al entrenarla.

Jace se sentó sobre la cama, intentando no despertar a Clary, que sin embargo abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. "¿Que estas haciendo aquí, Jace?" susurró ella.

"Lo siento Clary, de verdad lo siento. Se que no debi presionarte tanto en el entrenamiento pero asi fue como me entrenaron a mi y no conozco otra forma de hacerlo, pero de verdad siento haberte lastimado" espetó el de una sola vez. "Esta bien" respondió ella y alargó una mano para tocar su rostro, pero se contrajo de dolor. "Shhhhh" la tranquilizó Jace "Lamento lo que hice pero estoy aquí para compensártelo" añadió. Clary no hizo mas que suspirar. "Clary, ¿podrías quitarte la camisa?" preguntó él, a lo que clary resopló con una risilla sofocada. "¿Acaso intentas aprovecharte de mi, Herondale?" bromeó ella, pero asintió, dándole permiso. Jace la ayudó a sentarse para luego retirar la vieja camiseta y ponerla boca abajo, recostándola de nuevo en la cama, tirando de las sábanas hacia abajo para dejar la totalidad de su espalda descubierta. Él, por su parte, se sentó en la cama y se acomodó junto a ella. Del bolsillo lateral de su pantalón, Jace extrajo una pequeña botellita y la destapó, liberando un ligero aroma a sándalo. Procedió a untarse una pequeña cantidad de la oleosa loción en las manos para luego esparcirla sobre la espalda de Clary.

Inició trazando suaves círculos con los pulgares en su espalda baja, a lo que Clary se tensó, pero Jace continuó, sintiendo a Clary relajarse. A Pesar de sus manos ásperas, Clary descubrió que las manos de Jace podían ser sumamente delicadas, mientras estas ascendían lentamente por su espalda, repartiendo suaves masajes, hasta detenerse en cierto punto. Entonces ella sintió que él retiraba el pelo de su espalda y luego el cálido aliento de Jace en su oreja. "No te espantes, pero necesito desabrocharte el sujetador ¿De acuerdo?" Ella solo asintió levemente. Inmediatamente sintió las hábiles manos de Jace soltar el broche y se preguntó cuantas veces habría hecho esto antes. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando él retomo su tarea y siguió masajeando su cuello, hombros y brazos, teniendo especial cuidado con los lugares donde empezaban a formarse los moretones. Al llegar a sus manos, Jace hizo el recorrido de vuelta por sus brazos y espalda, repartiendo besos suaves, como el aleteo de una mariposa.

"Clary, Clary necesito que me perdones. De verdad lo siento." Pero ella no le respondió.

"¿Clary?" Jace abrochó de nuevo el sujetador y le dio la vuelta, encontrándose con una Clary profundamente dormida. Sonriendo salió de la habitación para ir a la suya y ponerse su pijama, antes de regresar con su novia.

Con cuidado se tumbó a su lado y los cubrió a ambos con las cobijas. Ella se removió un poco e involuntariamente se acurrucó contra el pecho de Jace.

"Vaya, no pudiste resistirte a mis encantos, ¿verdad Fray?" dijo, ganándose un leve golpe en el brazo por parte de ella.

"Escuche eso, Herondale." Respondió risueña, girándose para darle la espalda y acurrucarse nuevamente junto a él.

Jace por su parte la acunó con cuidado contra su espalda y acomodo la cabeza de la pelirroja justo debajo de su barbilla.

Y así, encajados como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
